Blues
Khadaffiblues Varkens hebben geen ziel, en kippen zijn zelfingenomen automaten, en Khadaffi, van zijn waardigheid beroofd, hebben ze in een rioolbuis afgemaakt en een grote zwarte kat heeft geprobeerd bij Maarssen de A2 over te steken, die hier tien banen breed is. Hij is tot halverwege de derde baan gekomen. O arme kat, o arme, arme kat! De meisjes in hun meisjesauto’s kijken met een half oog opzij en halen hun neus op. Ze frutten aan hun haar, hun bloes. De zakelijke rijders, on the loose, krabben aan hun geslacht en bellen naar kantoor met de gewone leuterpraatjes, of fluiten zachtjes de Khadaffiblues. 2011/2017 Voorbij is voorbij Voorbij is voorbij, wat telt is net hoe wat voorbij is vorm geeft aan het nu: hoe wij de huizen van onze ouders bewonen, hun kleren dragen, hun foto's bewaren in dozen onder ons bed. Slapen in de trein Drie auto's op de boot van Texel, in de bus twee passagiers. Den Helder is een zwarte muizenval, waaruit treinen maar mondjesmaat ontsnappen. Eerst over onzichtbare velden, dan verder, verder, over lange trappen, een elastisch niets in waar sterke herders met lange tanden hun avondmaal eten. Autosleutels Alles is gewoon een kwestie van interpretatie. Winter plukt met grauwe luchten, regen en hagel, aan de werkelijkheid, en legt soms even een dunne sluier van witheid over de dagen. De uitleg is aan jezelf, onheilsverwachting net zo plausibel als, zeg, enthousiasme. Zeker alleen is de afloop: een smal pad van platgetreden sneeuw, over de heuvels en door de dalen, tot een glazen verte waarin je, ongerust rondkijkend, onder de hand tegen het scherpe licht in turend, uit zicht raakt. In je broekzak pepermunt en onhoorbaar kletterende autosleutels. Net vrij uit de gevangenis 1. Net vrij uit de gevangenis begeeft de dichter zich per trein, per bus, per tram naar de buitenwijk van Jeruzalem waar zijn geliefde woont, de hoge flats die het domein zijn van de nieuwe mens. Daar stapt hij uit. Het trappenhuis stinkt naar beton en pis, maar hij grijpt zijn gitaar en zingt, terwijl zij met de deuren slaat. 2. Hij plukt de snaren en hij zingt zijn lied. Hoe laat is het? Zijn lief, zo lui, zo laks, met haar gitzwarte haar, haar bolle ogen, kijkt niet op haar gestolen polshorloge, ze stopt zich vol met dadels en gebak. De duiven schuifelen over het dak. Elk woord gezongen is een woord gelogen. 3. Haar lichaam leunt zwaar op zijn onderarm, haar nylonhaar kriebelt hem aan de borst. Hij snapt wat ze van hem verwacht, maar dat is niet wat hem voor ogen staat. Ver weg, diep onder hen, de ruis van het verkeer. De duiven vliegen rondjes voor het raam. Er ligt een laagje stof op de tv. Hij buigt zich en hij schrijft met spuug zijn naam op het dressoir. Zij schudt met nadruk nee. Meren zonder vogels Een donkerrode arlecchino in een kleine roeiboot roeit op het kanaal van Brenta, hij kijkt op noch om, hij roeit. Een kruiperig publiek, samengestroomd op de hoge, begroeide oevers, klapt en klapt zijn handen blauw. Het fluit en joelt. Waar staat dit voor? De harlekijn, op weg waarheen? Waarheen? En dan de monden van de kijkers, die je aangapen als holen. Als grotten. Nee, als meren zonder vogels. De zon breekt door het grijze wolkendek. Een eerste villa loopt met lome schreden tussen de bomen, alle luiken dicht. Is dit het tijdstip van de koude dromen? Is dit het tijdstip? Zijn we aangekomen? Kanaal van Brenta: tussen Padua en Venetië. Meren zonder vogels: Avernus lacus, toegang tot de onderwereld, Avernus door de Grieken opgevat als aornos, “zonder vogels”. Twee beren ‘Ik bent wel net zo kaal als hij,’ zegt hij, ‘maar aan het air waarmee Ramesses II Libiërs koeioneerde kan ik niet tippen.’ Maar is dat een reden om je verdiensten te kleineren? Playstation heeft voor jou toch geen geheimen? En als je Tetris speelt, zakken de muren razendsnel in de aarde… Hij knikt. ‘Of anders stuur ik uit het bos,’ zegt hij, nu weer vol goede moed, ‘twee beren, die tweeënveertig kinderen verscheuren.’ Naar aanleiding van een fresco uit de grote tempel van Aboe Simbel. De vraag is: wie zijn hier aan het woord? Bij de oversteekplaatsen van de Jordaan In hun strakkijkende portieren spiegelt zich een vlucht duiven: dons tegen een hemel van donkere lak. En vrouwen die elkaar vluchtig kussen, op straat, sjibbolets uitwisselen. Net als zijzelf. Ze leven stijlvol. In een pandemonium, akkoord, maar met de sjaal consequent over één schouder en vier vingers in de zak van het colbert. David Bowie al jaren hun idool, en tussen hun lippen een sigaret. Of is het al de loop van een pistool? Rechters 12,6: Ze zeiden: ‘Zeg eens “sjibbolet”. Sprak hij het verkeerd uit en zei hij “sibbolet”, dan grepen ze hem vast en doodden hem bij de oversteekplaatsen van de Jordaan.’ Vier uur De voorstelling speelt zich af op het plein. Op het ballet van de autodeuren – vleugels die in hun hengsels openslaan – volgt de entree van de helden. Achilles schudt Patroclus de hand. Odysseus grijnst tevreden. Alles wat gebeurt, heeft hier een diepere betekenis. Als ze zich opstellen naast hun voitures, sneven de duiven op de fontein en het water kletst in de schalen neer. Dan heft er een van hen een arm: kijk, daar! Op de koperen wijzerplaat, hoog boven de auto's, vangt de grote wijzer het licht van vier uur. Jonge mannen die elkaar ontmoeten op een plein in een grote Italiaanse stad. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Dames enkelspel